Just a Little Tipsy
by Katanari
Summary: A drunk Yuki takes Kyo by surprise. WARNING: SHOUNENAI. Thats Boyxboy, YukixKyo, to be specific. No flamers please, you have been warned. Rating is to be safe.
1. Part 1

**WARNING!! THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!  
Disclaimer: These wonderfull characters belong to Natsuki Takaya and her associates. Not mine.**

* * *

Kyo was _very_ thirsty. His mouth felt so dry his tongue was sticking to the roof of it. Yeuch. He glanced at the glowing red numbers of his bedroom clock. One thirty a.m.. It seemed that the dryness of his mouth was what had woken him. With a sigh he heaved himself out of bed, grabbing his dressing-gown and heading downstairs to get a drink.  
Milk, naturally.  
In the grey darkness of the kitchen he stood in his bare feet drinking from the carton.  
One thirty a.m..  
Yuki wasn't back from the party yet. Kyo knew this because when he had passed Yuki's room on his way downstairs the door had been wide open. And the extremely self-concious Yuki Sohma _never_ slept with his door open. He wondered where he was. Kyo shrugged it off. Why should he care about that damn rat?  
Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had been invited to a party at Shuichi Niroko's house earlier that day. Kyo had only gone after much coercing by Tohru, and he had left early anyway.  
Unsurprisingly, as soon as they had entered Shuichi's house, Yuki had been surrounded by hoards of fangirls, all inviting him to dance or offering to get him a drink. Yuki, being a terrible dancer, had declined their offers but had agreed to let one or two of them get him drinks out of politeness.  
It was partly because of his own small fanclub, of which he hadn't known the existance of until that day that Kyo was now extremely thirsty. He hadn't drunk anything for fear of it being spiked. Yes, Kyo was a little paranoid about these things.  
When he had left, taking Tohru with him (for her own safety, of course) he had seen Yuki beside the drinks counter, still being near-assaulted by drunken members of both genders. It was all Yuki could do to avoid being hugged. Kyo sniggered at the thought, sliding the half-empty milk carton back into the fridge. He felt much better now that his thirst was satisfied.  
Suddenly, something moving outside caught his eye. Walking quickly over to the window, he saw that it was a person. This person seemed to be making their way towards Shigure's house.  
Kyo's first, sleep-clouded thought was that this was a burglar. His second one was that the burglar's mission was rather pointless, as there was nothing worth stealing in Shigure's cheap house, well, except for the dog's expensive new laptop which he kept locked in his closet with all his other perverted stuff anyway.  
Even so, he decided to confront them. After all, he was a black belt in martial arts, wearing pyjamas or not.  
Slipping on his shoes at the door, he padded out onto the gravel pathway and came face to face with the intruder, who, surprisingly, didn't seem to have noticed him.  
It was Yuki.  
Kyo could have hit himself. Of _course_ it was Yuki! How could he have been so dumb?  
From what Kyo could see in the weak moonlight, Yuki was drunk. His pale hair was messed up and his normally clear eyes were dim. Kyo was slightly shocked. He had never imagined that "Prince Charming" could actually get _drunk_. It seemed so out of character for the rat.  
"You took your time. Tohru was going frantic." he said to Yuki, becoming a bit unnerved, though he would never admit it, under the other boy's unwavering gaze.  
"C'mon, damn rat, its freezing out here." he said when he got no answer, turning and heading back into the house. Yuki followed him in silence, walking as if in a daze. Once they were both inside, Kyo shut the door, kicked off his shoes and made for the staircase, intending to go back to sleep.  
But a sudden hand on his arm stopped him. Turning around, wrenching his arm out of Yuki's grip and slipping into his fighting stance he spat:  
"What?"  
Yuki said nothing. He was staring intensly at Kyo, creeping him out. Kyo noticed that the other's eyes were much darker than normal. As if he were very angry. Or something. He supposed it was because the baka was drunk. The moment seemed to stretch out forever until Yuki broke the silence, speaking for the first time.  
"Kyo."  
The cat gave an involuntary shudder. This was weird. The way Yuki had said his name, the way his mouth had shaped the syllable was indescribable. It was like nothing he had ever heard before. For some reason, it made him feel both boiling hot and freezing at the same time. The feeling was impossibly fleeting, but Kyo had a brief longing to hear his name spoken again by the grey-haired rat in front of him. Of course, he squashed that strange desire instantly.  
He couldn't remember ever hearing Yuki speak his name before.  
Suddenly, Yuki was much closer. Kyo blinked in confusion, still off-guard from before. How had the rat managed to approach so silently, and how was he able to get so close without Kyo noticing?  
"Kyo..."  
This time Yuki said the word much quieter, breathing it out, elongating it in one husky breath, faintly tinted with alcohol that brushed Kyo's face. His darkened smoke-grey eyes never left the other's startled crimson ones. Kyo was still off-guard, struggling in vain to regain his composure, shocked once again with the utterance of his name. He hadn't a clue what was happening.  
He couldn't stop the shudders shooting through his body as Yuki brought one slender hand up and grasped the hem of his dressing-gown, lightly brushing the skin of his collarbone. This brought his face even closer to Kyo's, their noses almost touching.  
He suddenly realised what had made Yuki's eyes so emotional. Even though it was impossible, it could only be-  
"Wha-" Kyo stuttered, eyes wide in realisation of what Yuki was about to do. He had to stop him. This wasn't right, the cat and the rat, no-  
And Kyo's world shattered.  
Time stood still as Yuki leaned forward ever so slightly. His eyes slid shut and he brushed his lips lightly over Kyo's.  
Electricity shot through the cat's quivering frame at that fleeting pleasure, that brief hint of heaven. It didn't feel as strange as he thought it should. His lips felt as though they were on fire where Yuki had touched them. His eyes falling closed too, he whimpered quietly, his heart beating a thousand times faster than normal. Kyo had never felt so helpless, so completely under the control of another person. Nothing, _nothing_ like this had ever happened to him before. Sure, he had kissed girls, but it had never felt like _this_. This was _unreal_.  
The rat did it again, stroking his mouth over Kyo's, only this time he didn't pull away. Instead, he did something so utterly mindbending to Kyo that it almost made the cat lose his balance.  
Extending his tongue, he ran it delicately along Kyo's upper lip before closing his jaws and biting gently on it. This elicited a gasp from the orange-haired boy, followed by a low moan. Yuki just took this as an invitation to continue, and so he did.  
Slanting his mouth over the other boy's, he deepened the kiss and took further control of Kyo. By now, the cat's back was pressed flat against the wall. Good thing too, or he would have collapsed.  
Yuki ran his hand up Kyo's neck pausing just below his ear, rubbing at a pulse point as he continued to dominate over the boy's mouth. Kyo moaned again, the sound stifled by Yuki. The pale boy drew back slowly, as if pausing for breath. He was panting and his eyes were still dark, but they had a faint light in them. Kyo tried to read the emotions flicking in those grey orbs but they were too confusing. Then Yuki's eyes closed and he slumped forward, his head resting on Kyo's chest. From his deep breathing and relaxed stance, Kyo knew that he was asleep.  
What the hell?! How could he just fall asleep on Kyo after... after _that?_ Yuki slid to the ground, his knees bending and giving way. He lay sprawled on the carpet at Kyo's feet, peacefully unconcious. Kyo stared. As if following orders, he gently picked Yuki up, marvelling at his lightness, and laid him on the sofa. Using the blanket draped on the back of it, he covered Yuki up to his neck. Then, still in a daze, he padded upstairs to his room and got back into bed.  
He lightly fingered his lips. His mind was in turmoil, and he could still taste Yuki in his mouth, the soft flavour marred by alcohol. Just how much had Yuki drunk? A lot, evidently.  
God, Kyo had a lot of questions. Why had he let Yuki do that to him? Why hadn't he, Kyo, resisted? Did Yuki really want to do that or was it just the drink acting? Since when did Yuki look so... beautiful?  
Kyo sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to sleep that night.

* * *

**Yes! My second fic submitted. Hope you like it. It should be considered a oneshot for now, because, even though a sequel is in the making, I may never finish it. ; But, remember, reviews motivate me! (hint hint) **


	2. Part 2

**Hello people!! Here it is, the second chapter of my YukixKyo fanfic. Yes, you read that right, YUKIXKYO. Thats boyxboy, shounen-ai, yaoi, whatever. Get over it. XD** **Anywho, (god I love that word!) on with the boring bits...**

**WARNING!! THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T REA\D! no flamers, please.**

**Disclaimer:** These wonderful characters belong the the great Natsuki takaya. Not mine. sad

**Enjoy! **-**  
**

* * *

Yuki's first, blurry thought when he woke up was pain. It was the first time this had ever happened to him. Clouds of grey agony filled his mind and seemed to pool behind his eyes. He moved his head. ARGH! BAD idea. It felt as though a heavy brick had slammed into the inside of his skull when he shifted his position. This was the worst.

He cracked open one steel-grey eye slightly It wasn't actually very bright, but it felt like a thousand watts to Yuki. He shut it again. Thinking made his brain hurt even more but he did it anyway because he wanted to know what was happening. For the first thing, this wasn't his bed. As far as he could tell, it was the sofa in the living-room downstairs in Shigure's house. Wait... downstairs. He remembered a party. Laughing. Uh oh. Yuki had a sinking feeling. Drinks. He was hungover. And badly. He hoped he didn't make too much of a fool of himself, not that he could remember. He supposed he had wandered home and just collapsed on the nearest soft surface. As for the blanket covering him, Tohru, he assumed, was responsible for that.

The pain in his head seemed to have subsided a bit and he managed to sit up without a lot of agony. He rubbed his eyes blearily. What time was it? Heaving himself up, he made his way to the kitchen unsteadily, where he drank some water. He saw the clock. 7 am. He wouldn't have to leave for school for another hour and a half.

Suddenly he heard faint footsteps. Kyo, in his uniform and looking slightly bedraggled from sleep, entered. From that moment, Yuki knew that something was wrong. Kyo didn't speak. He averted his eyes from Yuki's, but the absence of the usual morning insult surprised the rat. Kyo, efficiently making himself cereal, was doing his beat to avoid Yuki who was standing by the sink. He was acting very warily around the grey-haired boy.

This made Yuki think. What exactly did he do last night? Something must have happened to make Kyo act so strangely. He hoped it was nothing too embarrassing. The air was tense, the silence deafening. Yuki decided to leave. His glass still in his hand, he headed for the door.

Neither Kyo nor Yuki were aware of exactly was had happened to make them end up like this, Yuki practically lying on top of the cat, who was sprawled on the tiles of the kitchen floor. Apparently, Yuki's brain had noticed he was moving again and had decided to hit him with a wall of agony, causing him to stumble. At the exact same instant, Kyo had been crossing in front of Yuki towards the fridge. The result was this..._ interesting_ position.

Kyo was a deep shade of red to match his hair. His mouth was opening and closing silently, and his eyes were wide and shocked. Yuki sat up and was now straddling Kyo. They locked eyes and then-

_Those eyes...  
_

Yuki scrambled off Kyo as memories flashed in his head. Darkness... Kyo in his pyjamas... beautiful, shocked crimson eyes and... oh my god! Yuki screamed inwardly. Had he really done that? It seemed he had as yet more pictures flooded out. Touching, tasting, and then blackness again. That's when he must've fallen asleep.

Yuki backed into a wall and slid down to the floor again, his hands covering his face. Kyo remained where Yuki had left him, lying on his back on the floor. He was staring at the rat.

Yuki didn't know when his crush on the cat had started. He couldn't remember not sneaking quick glances at the boy when he wasn't looking, or hiding this behind a cold mask of hate, because he i knew /i it was wrong, i knew /i that he couldn't feel this way, that no-one would accept it, and that Kyo would never, not in a million years, feel the same way. However, for a couple of weeks now, it had grown far worse than just an innocent crush and had become full-out longing. And that's when the dreams had started. Yuki's face reddened at the thought.

Then it registered to Yuki that Kyo's eyes were still on him.

Yuki's heart started to pump faster. This happened_ every time _Kyo looked at him, no matter what expression was on his face. At the moment the expression was strange. Nervous-looking.

The grey-haired rat was practically shivering now. Why did Kyo have to _stare_ at him like that? Didn't he know how powerful his ruby gaze was? Or maybe he did, and was using it against Yuki.

Nothing happened for a minute or so, Then, with the grace and fluidity of a cat, Kyo rose to his feet. Taking slow and steady steps, he walked to the door. Putting his hand on the door frame, he paused, then turned around and went over to Yuki who was still sitting, his legs outstretched, by the wall. Then he bent his knees and knelt down in front of the other so that their faces were level.

Yuki didn't notice. He thought that Kyo had left, as his eyes and face were still covered by his hands. He then felt something in his hair. Uncovering his eyes he saw Kyo right in front of him, their faces barely five centimetres from each other. Kyo's hand was stoking his hair. He ran it through his fingers and let it fall, like shimmering water, over his palm. Unconsciously, Yuki leant into the touch. Kyo's hands were rougher than his own, and bigger too, but what the red-head was doing just then felt amazing to Yuki. It felt like his headache was slowly fading away under Kyo's gentle ministrations.

The blissful feeling was making Yuki drowsy. It was ecstasy. He couldn't think straight and his eyes slid shut of their own accord. It was like he was floating, he couldn't feel anything except Kyo's long fingers combing his hair. Then, ever so slightly, the grip on his head tightened and he was pulled forwards a couple of centimetres. Eyes still closed, the feeling of soft lips on his own broke him out of his trance. He opened his grey eyes to see Kyo, unimaginably close, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his face, his lips gently brushing Yuki's. Kyo's other hand rested on Yuki's neck, bunching up the fabric there and ghosting over burning skin. Too intoxicated by the warm, spicy scent that was Kyo to wonder what was happening, Yuki leant forward further, letting the other boy take control. Kyo deepened the kiss, exploring Yuki's mouth and continuing to play with the rat's hair.

It was heaven to Yuki, a dream. Surely this wasn't actually happening? Come to think of it, he had dreamt about this sort of thing, but this couldn't be a dream. It felt too real, too perfectly_ amazing _not to be happening. This also had an extra dimension to it that his dreams had never had, he could_ smell_ Kyo. The overwhelming scent was like a drug to Yuki, it enveloped him, he craved it.

The suddenly Kyo pulled away. Yuki almost whimpered at the lack of contact but stopped himself. Leaning forward again, Kyo placed his mouth directly by Yuki's ear. His hot breath made shudders shoot through the rat's body.

"Just testing." He breathed.

And then he was gone, standing up and continuing to the fridge as if nothing had happened. Yuki picked up his glass and struggled to his feet too, just in time to see a sleepy-looking Shigure wander aimlessly into the kitchen.

'Close shave' thought Yuki. His headache seemed to have gone completely, and he was much more co-ordinated now. He was sure he looked awful with messed-up hair and post-hangover eyes. He just hoped the damn mutt would keep his mouth shut.

"So, Yuki, I see you got drunk last night!" Shigure said earnestly. The dog was very perceptive when he chose to be, he could notice the little details that other people usually missed. Or maybe he could smell the alcohol.

"How was your first time? Your first foray into the adult world?"

"Shut up." Yuki snapped. The dog was totally ruining his good mood with his idiotic questions.

"Ooooh, cranky, are we?" Shigure grinned goofily, dark eyes sparkling. "I must tell Aaya!" He turned to rush off to the phone in the hall, but paused thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll invite him over. He knows some good hangover cures!" And, still grinning, he skipped into the hall.

Yuki groaned. This was the last thing he needed, his over-hyper brother trying to give him _ hangover cures._ Sighing, he went back upstairs to get ready for school.

The walk to school was tense, but not as much as that morning. Tohru obviously thought that they had had a fight, and kept making lame attempts to start a conversation. Kyo walked with his usual grace, but he seemed lost in thought, staring at his feet. Tohru was gazing at the clear blue sky, a happy smile on her face, when Yuki decided to risk it.

He glanced sideways at Kyo who was walking on the other side of Tohru, grey eyes searching for the cat's crimson gaze beneath his fringe. Then he found it. Their eyes met for a millisecond, but Kyo's were intense. Yuki swallowed and snapped his head to face the road again. The red-head's expression had been confusing, but he could've sworn he'd seen a sparkle, a slight vestige of a well-hidden smile in the depths of the fiery orbs.

He continued walking, contemplating, only half-listening to Tohru's cheerful words. The girl was inexplicably happy. Why was she always like this? But Yuki didn't mind. It was one of his favourite thing about the girl.

* * *

**Well there we go. There will be a third part, just not soon. I'm sorry, but my computer time is very limited. ; Review, please! They make me feel good. **


	3. Part 3

**Sorry this took so long! I'm really sorry! Almost a full month, I believe. Anywho, hope people are still reading this.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Natsuki Takaya and her associates. /giggles, thinking of what would happen if they _were_ mine/**

**Warning: If you've read this far, you've probably read the warnings in the other two chapters. If not, go read them. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki was distracted, and Kyo noticed. The rat seemed distant, lost in his thoughts. He had a right to be confused, though, Kyo admitted. What with his little 'test' that morning.

Every now and then during class Kyo would catch Yuki's eye and smile, ever so slightly, just to see his reaction. He wouldn't blush, but the tips of his ears would go faintly pink, so faintly that you wouldn't notice unless you were watching closely like Kyo was. Yuki would have a momentary lapse in concentration at these occurrences, dropping whatever he was holding, a very rare feat for the ultra-cool Yuki Sohma. His ears would stay that delightful pink as he scrabbled to pick whatever it was up, causing murmurs and whispers throughout the class. Why was the Prince acting so un-Prince-like? Kyo smirked. _He_ knew exactly why.

Foe he, unlike Yuki, in an amazing twist of fate, knew exactly what the situation was.

Yuki, who everyone thought fancied Tohru, was actually madly in love with a certain red-head. Well, it might have been just lust, but Kyo doubted it. Yuki wasn't that kind of guy.

Oh, and one other thing. Kyo loved him back. Or, he thought so, anyway. He'd never been in love before. In fact, he was sure of it. It would explain a lot, anyway. This fact made him incredibly happy, he had a soaring sensation in his stomach whenever he thought about it.

There was only one more thing to do. Talk to Yuki about it.

He grinned amusedly to himself, making sure that no-one was looking. He couldn't tarnish his moody-bad-boy image now, could he?(**AN: LOL XD**)

* * *

Kyo yawned widely, stretching like the cat he was. Where was that rat? He should have been here already.

It was lunchtime and Kyo was on the roof. He had lured (or so he hoped) Yuki away from the people he normally spent the break with, Tohru, Hanajima, Uotani, Momiji and Hatsuharu. Of course, he hadn't just gone up to him and said "Can I talk to you? In private." That would have looked too... something. Anyway, Kyo wanted to do it in style. So he had surreptitiously caught the rat's eye across the cantine(**AN: do they have cantines in Japan??**), a difficult feat since Yuki had been staring into the distance, not paying attention to his surroundings. But Kyo managed it, and when he had Yuki's carefully concealed awareness, he had held his eye for a moment in an intense gaze and slightly tilted his head upwards, indicting the roof. He hoped he was clear enough. Yuki wasn't stupid, apparently.

If Kyo had had a watch, he would have looked at it. Instead, he checked the big clock on the top of one of the school buildings. Only fifteen minutes of break left. Kyo sighed. It felt like he had been waiting for _ages_.

He started fiddling with his beads, turning them over and over on his wrist. The sun glinted off the white ones, reflecting little shapes of light onto his tanned skin. He smiled. It was like Yuki's hair, the way it reflected the light, shimmering and swaying as he walked. He sighed softly. Yuki walked so gracefully. It was beautiful, like he was dancing. **(AN: God, he's obsessed. Who knew Kyo could be so poetic? Lol)**

"What are you thinking?"

The question took Kyo entirely be surprise.

"Huh?" Was the extremely intelligent answer that came out of his mouth.

Yuki was here! His heart skipped a beat, no, two. The rat was leaning against a wall, obviously trying to look relaxed. But Kyo noticed. He noticed the eyes, a little wider than normal, with thin lined at the sides. He noticed that Yuki's hands, one of which was in his pocket, were shaking a bit, and the fingers were slowly rubbing against each other. It might not have been plain to most people, but to Kyo, it was. Yuki was nervous. Very nervous. And he looked adorable.

Kyo shocked himself by thinking that. Since when did he use such words as 'adorable'? It was almost as bad as 'cute'. He cast around for a better word. Pretty? No, still too... girly. Hot? Yes, that was the right word.. That was what Yuki definately was. Hott.

"What did you say?" Yuki didn't seem nervous anymore. In fact, he looked like he was trying to contain laughter. His mouth was pressed in an almost-straight line, struggling to keep the giggles in. His voice was light, full of mirth and his ears were light pink again.

Oh. My. God. Kyo was sure he was as red as his hair. He hadn't. He hadn't said that out loud. No. There was just no way. He had almost convinced himself. There. Was. No. Way.

"Y-you..." Yuki was having to fight harder to keep his composure. "You said I was h-hot! And the l-look on your face!"

He had.

Kyo gulped. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! This was embarrassing, even if it was true. Wait. There _was_ something he could do to avoid looking like an complete and utter fool. He had to regain his dignity.

He took two steps forward in Yuki's direction. The boy really was laughing now, eyes screwed shut, his torso shaking and airy peals of laughter filling the air. He stepped closer, and Yuki's eyes snapped open.

"That's..." Kyo started in a low voice sliding his hand slowly up Yuki's wrist, then his arm, shoulder, neck, until it rested on his face, gently caressing his jawline, tracing the smooth curve. He was so close, he could count every one of the other's eyelashes.

"Because you are." he finished. He had meant to actually _explain_ things to Yuki, but this way was much more pleasant, and it would just have to do.

Yuki's mouth was still open and smiling from the laughter. Kyo couldn't help it, and before he knew it, Yuki was being kissed heatedly by one very possessive-looking cat-cursed.

Not that he minded.

No.

Yuki didn't mind at all.

But as his back was pressed against the wall and felt strong fingers toying with his collar, a surge of competitiveness, of dominance, washed over him. He wasn't going to let the cat take over like last time. He was going to win.

Yuki probably knew, somewhere in a quiet, un-Kyo-obsessed corner of his mind, that this urge was kind of silly. But all he could think about was Kyo mouth on his and the feeling of ice-hot hands exploring under his school shirt. He had to WIN.

With a soft growl in the back of his throat, Yuki surged forward, knocking Kyo from his feet. Their lips separated for a split second before Yuki flung himself down to join them again, acting on pure instinct.

Tongues fought, teeth clicked and after a few minutes Yuki felt a strange sensation. It was a heavy vibration and a low, deep sound.

Yuki leant back, supporting himself above Kyo on his hands. He surveyed the boy below him.

Kyo was the picture of complete ecstasy. His eyes were clenched closed, he was panting heavily and his forehead was moist with sweat. And he was _purring_. (**AN: Clichéed, I know, but still. Just imagine it. :3)**

Yuki grinned ferally. Kyo was purring. Who would've known? Only him, he guessed.

The red-head was looking at him now, pleading with him to continue. He had grown completely compliant, ready to do whatever Yuki wanted him to do. Why did he stop, dammit!?

Yuki decided that there were rather too many clothes between him and Kyo. So, confident on the moans and purring Kyo was emitting, he began to slowly remove the cat's school shirt.

Steadily, and taking great care to trail his fingernails on Kyo's skin, he pushed the fabric up. Kyo was wriggling, wanting more, more contact, more skin, more... Yuki...

But-

"Yeah, well, if you guys want to do it, not that I mind or anything, but could you please find somewhere more, like, private?"

Arisa Uotani was standing there, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, surveying them critically. A small smile toyed with her lips.

Yuki had frozen, eyes wide with shock.

They. Had. Been. Seen.

He snatched his hands back from their respective places on Kyo's body.

Kyo was shocked too, but he didn't freeze like Yuki. Slowly he sat up and smoothed down his shirt. Luckily, Yuki hadn't managed to get it completely off. He then turned to the girl.

"So..." he said. "I, er... we... um..." he trailed off.

"Jeez." Arisa said, rolling her eyes. "Like, what do you think I'm gonna do? Scream? You're both gay and making out on the roof. Big deal."

Yuki still didn't say anything. He thought it was a big deal. Quite a big one, actually.

"You still don't get it, do you."

She sighed, as if explaining something painfully obvious to a stupid person.

"Look. Its not like I'm gonna _tell_ anybody. I'm no snitch. In fact, I think its kinda cool that you two have finally hooked up. I mean, even Tohru noticed the tension between you the last few months."

"Tohru... she knows??" Kyo exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she's, like, totally fine with it." Uo said, inspecting her nails. "Hey, can you guys kinda... I dunno, stand up or something, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Um, ok..." Kyo hauled himself to his feet and subconsciously held out his hand for Yuki, who took it, smiling gently at Kyo. They heard a small laugh.

"What?" Kyo said abruptly. "What is it?" He sounded annoyed. Was she insulting him? Making out with another guy didn't make him any less of a man, did it? (**1**)

"Its just..." She seemed to struggle for the words. "Its-its just so obvious that you two are in love. They way you look and act around each other!" She smiled happily. "I'm glad for you both!" (**AN: Arisa as a yaoi-fangirl? O.o**)

"Um... thanks." Yuki spoke for the first time in a while. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling. There was shock that somebody else had found out, utter joy that Kyo apparently shared his feelings, and slight disappointment. He hadn't even got Kyo's shirt off. And he had stopped purring.

"Oh yeah, Tohru wants you to know that she's sorry but she had to go to the dentist." Arisa continued. "She forgot to tell you, and she'll be back home around five." She flung her hair over her shoulder. "She also said something about dinner in the fridge..."

They nodded silently.

"O-okay then. See you around!" She waved and climbed off the roof.

A couple of seconds later, her blond head re-appeared. "Oh, one last thing."

She smirked.

"Don't forget to use protection!" And then she was gone.

Kyo's mouth had fallen open. Protection? Did that mean... oh. Kyo blushed furiously. How could she say those sort of things so cheerfully? There was something wrong with that girl She was almost as bad as Shigure. Almost.

A soft touch caressed his chin as Yuki used his index finger to close Kyo's mouth. His blush deepened.

"You'll catch flies. " Yuki said, eyes alight.

"Not if I catch you first." Kyo replied, leaning forward to continue where they had left off.

* * *

**Tada! Review please!**

**1: A guy in my class said this (and, no, he's not gay XD At least, I think not...) and I just HAD to put it in. Well, he didn't say it in the third person, obviously... Thanks Mike!**

**Did I say review? I don't think so. Review:D**


	4. Part 4

**Hello all! Its 11pm on a Sunday, and I'm tired. So if there are any mistakes in this, please tell me and I'll probably be uploading the beta-ed(by myself, of couse, but if anyone wants to volunteer...)** **version sometime next week. Sorry for the ultra-long wait! I really am. -sniffsniff- I BLAME SCHOOL. Ahem.**

**Warnings: Same as in the first chapter, except in this one there is a lot of swearing. You'll see. I hate typing swear-words though... -- Yes, I am wierd.**

**Disclaimer: You probably should have giessef this by now. NOT MINE.**

**Ultra-big thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I -heart- you all! -teary smile- And cookies for all! -throwa cookies- They're chocolate!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**  
**

SLAM.

Kyo thought he heard something crack as he was pressed violently against the wall. His feet scrabbled on the ground as he was pinned be strong hands. If he had seen it coming, he would've dodged the attack easily, but Hatsuharu had taken him completely off guard.

Cold grey eyes burned into his, centimetres away, pure rage shining through. The grip on his arm and shoulder was vice-like, and he was being pushed into the wall with such force that he feared he would break it.

To put it simply, Haru was _extremely_ pissed. And he was in full Black mode.

A low growl emanated from the ox-boy's throat, and his whole body tensed.

"What the _HELL_" he said dangerously quietly, fury penetrating every syllable "did you do to Yuki?"

Kyo gulped. Usually, If Haru decided to attack him, he would respond with a cocky remark and a few well-aimed punches. But this – this was different. He had never seen the boy so furious, and, when in his deepest, darkest Black state, Haru was close to unstoppable. Plus, there was the little matter of Kyo simply being unable to move.

He hadn't been sure what had got the normally easy-going guy so riled up, but after what had just been accused of him, he had a rough idea.

Hary pressed harder, eyes wide and jet-black pupils dilated.

"I _know_ it was you." Kyo was seriously scared now, not that he would ever admit it. This guy was _insane. _"Only the _CAT_ would _DARE_ put his filthy, fucking_ HANDS_ on him you fucking _BASTARD_."

Kyo's suspicion had just been proven right. He was starting to regret giving Yuki all those hickeys during their little session up on the roof. But he had been caught up – oh, so caught up – in the moment, and if Yuki hadn't insisted on making all those _delectable_ little mewls and soft sounds, like Kyo had been pressing all the right buttons as he nipped and sucked and bit... well, it wasn't his fault that the rat was so deliciously ravishable! No. Not his fault at all. Kyo mentally shook himself and brought his mind back to his current predicament, gathering his courage.

"What the hell are you yacking on about now, stupid cow?" He spat, refusing to be intimidated. Well, to _look_ it, anyway. He stared defiantly at the ox with fiery eyes and pushed hard against the weight pinning him in place.

But Haru resisted and forced him to stay still. He had the cat right where he wanted and wasn't about to let his advantage go, thank-you-very-much.

"I am _talking_" he growled "about those _marks_ on Yuki's NECK that were OBVIOUSLY made by you. Now TELL me what happened, or I'll beat the living SHIT out of your smirking, fucking FACE."

With a surge of strength that surprised even Kyo himself, Kyo shoved Haru off him, knocking the ox-cursed to the ground, readying himself for the impending onslaught of fists.

"Not so tough now, heh?" he mocked, avoiding the question.

"WHAT" Haru kicked viciously. Blocked.

"DID" another kick, this one higher. Blocked.

"YOU" he followed with an uppercut, aiming for his opponent's neck. Blocked, but only barely.

"DO?!?!" a swift combo of a roundhouse high kick and flurry of punches, each one either successfully dodged or blocked. But then Haru managed to hit Kyo in the stomach, sending him flying back a few metres to smash into the lockers behind him.

Kyo didn't let the groan of pain that threatened to emerge come, but wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and started to attack himself. (**AN: Not to attack _himself_, to attack Haru. Lol**)

A sizable crowd of students had gathered in the hallway where they were fighting, Yuki among them. School had just finished, and Hatsuharu had ambushed Kyo as he walked out of the classroom to his locker.

Some of the crown whistled and urged them on. Yuki rolled his eyes. _Idiots_. Fighting over him, he suspected. This would only gain them multiple injuries, and, if either of them happened to crash into a girl, widespread panic and confusion.

Besides, Yuki already knew where his feelings lay. And it wasn't with Hatsuharu.

He decided he'd have to intervene, entertaining as it was to see two hot guys fight over _him_, no less, but they'd just end up killing each other. And some of those girls were dangerously close...

He contemplated how best to end the fight. He could not simply _tell_ the two bakas to stop, both were far too stubborn for that. There was only one thing for it, then.

Before he could chicken out under the watchful gaze of most of the school, it seemed, Yuki strode forwards and grabbed Kyo's arm, which had been about to deal Haru's teeth some serious damage. With strength only years of martial arts training could produce, he yanked Kyo towards him and wrapped him in a suggestive embrace, his chest flat against Kyo's back, one arm around the cat's waist and another in his hair.

Then, making sure that Hatsuharu's eyes were on him, he bared his teeth and gave the side of Kyo's neck a definite nip, licking the skin and savouring the taste. He hoped Haru would understand the message.

_Kyo_ was _his_. And _he_ was _Kyo's_.

In the crowd of onlookers there were numerous gasps, some quiet shrieks, and one or two people fainted. Some girls, however, whipped out cameras and started taking photos and video, giggling maniacally. Various citrus fruit were mentioned, much to Yuki's confusion. (**AN: sorry, but LOL**)

Haru, on the other hand, had frozen, staring dumbfound at the two before him like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The insane glint in his eyes had receded, replaced by what could just have been despair. His shoulders were shaking and he was panting heavily.

"Yuki..." he said almost silently, a slight quaver in his voice. It seemed that he was now fully White again. He then dropped his head, turned on his heel and fled, shoving through the crowd and disappearing out of sight.

Yuki, lips now disengaged from Kyo's skin, sighed softly. He _really_ hadn't wanted to hurt Haru, but this was the only way he could think of at that moment to make the ox see sense. He hated being cruel to the boy who had always been kind to him, from as long ago as they had first met at the main Sohma house.

He wondered what had possessed him to do something so out of character. But he had needed to show the ox that he was Kyo's.

He still had his arms around the cat, he realised suddenly, and the drone of muttering from the crowd was growing in intensity. Quickly he stepped back, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Kyo stood there for a minute, looking quite shocked. A bright red blush painted his cheeks and neck, clashing horribly with his hair. Then he seemed to snap and the atmosphere around him grew fiery.

"What're you all looking at, huh?" he roared at the onlookers, causing the closest to shrink back a bit. They were a little scared, and with good reason, Kyo looked dangerous. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides and it seemed like he was ready to kill.

"Quit staring, morons!" he yelled. "Don't you guys have anything better to stare at?!" And, keeping his back to Yuki and not so much as glancing at him, he stalked off to his classroom, a path automatically clearing for him through the students.

Yuki didn't know what to do. He hoped Kyo wasn't angry at him, but he knew it was a slim hope. After all he had just practically shouted their relationship to the whole school. Yuki's heart sank. And just when things had been going so well, too.

He looked up to see that most of the other kids had gone, tiring of the scene after most of the action was over. With yet another sigh, Yuki headed back to the class, pointedly ignoring the stares of the few students that remained.

In his classroom, he grabbed his books and shoved them in his bag, rushing to catch up with Kyo who, it seemed, had already left.

Exiting the school gates, he spotted and orange-headed figure a few hundred metres ahead of him. He sped up, his bag bouncing on his back and his footsteps falling into rhythm with his racing heartbeat. When he had almost reached the cat, he called his name but received to answer. Great. That just proved that Kyo was mad at him. Desperately, he increased his speed and fell into step with the cat, who was still refusing to look at him.

"Um, Kyo?" he said quietly, hoping the boy would respond. He was disappointed, though, when Kyo said nothing in return, staring resolutely ahead.

"Please Kyo!" Yuki had had enough of the sullen boy. He wanted to see Kyo look at him with that spark in his eyes again, he wanted to set things right.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I-I wasn't thinking, and I didn't want you and Haru hurting each other-"

"I thought-" Kyo finally spoke, a slight tinge to his emotionless voice. "I thought we would talk about it. Us, I mean, before letting _everyone_ know."

Yuki hung his head, feeling ashamed. He felt dreadful, that he had effectively betrayed Kyo. His chest hurt a bit. It wasn't fair on the cat, he should've had a say too as to when people knew.

They didn't speak anymore as Shigure's house came into sight, a black car parked neatly outside. Hatori's car.

The rat wanted to sigh again. That meant that his brother was probably here too. He didn't think he could take much more, his day had been stressful enough as it was.

His suspicions were confirmed when he walked through the door after Kyo and heard Shigure's deep laugh accompanied be Ayame's booming one from the living room. It sounded like they were re-visiting childhood memories. Again.

Kyo started to climb the stairs in silence, and Yuki went to follow him, hoping to avoid having to deal with his brother.

But, unfortunately for Yuki, Shigure's sharp dog-ears had picked up on his and Kyo's entry, and the rat jumped what felt like a foot in the air in shock when a loud voice sounded _right beside his ear._

"Yuki, my dear brother!!" Ayame boomed. You could almost see the flower petals and hearts on the background as he grinned enthusiastically, a slightly giggling Shigure behind him.

"It feels like a thousand years since we last crossed paths! What a splendid surprise!!"

* * *

**-sigh- Yes, yes I know. Kill me now for the sort-of-cliffie. I can't write endings for chapters... -- I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW!! They really motivate me! -sweet smile-**

**Will Kyo and Yuki's relationship come to an end? Will Ayame kill Yuki with over-enthusiasm?? Is the dinner that Tohru made REALLY in the fridge??? Find out in the next chapter!! XD**

**Because of stupid schoolwork, exams and whatnot, the afformentioned next chapter may take a while. Sorry. DX**

**REVIEW! (is anyone still reading?? lol)**


	5. Part 5

**Hi there. Yes, I am alive. This chapter nearly killed me though. I had to re-write it like 3 times. Sorry it took so long.**

**Well, same warnings and disclaimers as in previous chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki groaned. Not audibly though, of course. What, what in the world had he done to deserve this? What stupid malicious _demon_ had cursed him so that so many things just went wrong? And all at the _same time_? 

He felt the last vestiges of his hangover come rushing back, fragments that he thought had been banished by his little meeting with Kyo on the roof. They had merely retreated to the back of this mind, it seemed, as the dull pain of a headache made itself known. And it was all because of that bubbling, crazy, insanely _multicoloured_ blot of energy that was currently giggling behind him. Oh, and did he mention how LOUD Ayame was?

"Dear YUKI-NII!!" The rat cringed. Why did he have to _shout?_

"Gure-san here told me about your-" he stopped thoughtfully. "What was it again, Gure?"

Shigure, who was positively shining with perverted glee, leaned over and whispered something into Ayame's ear. The snake listened in mock-seriousness, nodding his head after his friend had finished in a very grave manner. Yuki noticed Hatori behind them, arms crossed, leaning against the door-frame. He looked tired out. Poor man.

"Ah YES!" Damn. He was_ shouting_ again. Yuki contemplated running for it, but knew he'd be followed. He needed to talk to Kyo.

"Dear Shigure has informed me that you are in need of a Hangover Cure!" There was a barely visible twitch at the corner of Hatori's mouth. Yuki hoped he'd step in soon. "So I have brought my very best! Not that _I_ have ever needed it, no, no, I know these merely for the benefit of others! Right, Gure-san?"

Shigure nodded vigorously, hair bobbing up and down.

"Only the best for you, my little brother! Mon petit frere!"

"Shut up." Yuki snapped. He was sick of this, of his headache, of the mess with Kyo, of his stupid brother's stupid _insufferable_ LOUDNESS.

"But Yuki-kun!" Shigure piped in. "I thought you needed some brotherly guid-" In a couple of short strides, Yuki had grabbed the front of the dog's kimono and lifted him a few centimetres into the air.

"I know what you were doing, Shigure." Yuki said quietly. "Don't ever do it again." The anger was clear in his eyes as he dropped Shigure, turned around swiftly and quickly ascended the stairs.

"Jeez." Shigure said, for once, no hint of a joke in his voice, picking himself up off the ground and brushing off his clothes. "I've never seen Yuki get riled up so easily before." He turned to Ayame, a small, mirthless smile turning his lips. "Maybe I went too far... again." He sighed softly.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Ayame started to giggle. Shigure shot him a strange look, usually the snake was sharp enough to grasp the graveness of a situation. Usually.

"My, my Gure-san. Did you, perchance, happen to notice what graced the skin of Yuki-kun's neck?" Ayame's golden eyes were alight with cheer again, and his sheet of silver hair shook slightly as he suppressed his laughter.

"No," Shigure said curiously, mirth starting again in his brown eyes too. "What was it?"

"Well... it was a bruise." Ayame stifled another giggle. "A _hicky_. Several of them, actually."

Shigure grinned a somewhat evil grin, as Ayame started a speech on how his little brother had grown up so fast and blah blah blah.

"Is that so?" he said to himself.

"I wonder who it was..."

* * *

Yuki tried to steel himself. He had to do it. He had to apologise. 

He recognised that what he had done at school had been wrong. Heck, it had been totally and completely _disastrous_. Why hadn't he used his stupid _brain?_

Not only had he pissed off Kyo, he had also hurt Hatsuharu. And that was something Yuki deeply regretted. He wondered how the ox would act next time they met. He winced. Hatsuhau was normally quiet, but some silences were worse than others. And then he would probably go Black on Kyo. Not a nice thought. But back to the main issue.

He had betrayed Kyo. He had destroyed his trust, and he didn't know how he was going to get it back again.

Yuki needed that trust, the confidence he had gained that morning, sitting on the cold tiles of Shigure's kitchen. Just knowing how upset Kyo probably was with him was enough to make something inside of him clench painfully. He knew he had to... say sorry... something...

So why was he standing nervously outside Kyo's bedroom door, left hand grasping his right arm quite hard, teeth biting his lower lip painfully, glaring at the wood in front of him as if trying to force it open with his eyes? And why wasn't it working? Stupid door...

"Damn, damn... DAMN." Yuki thought as the door remained solidly and frustratingly closed. What was is with stupid inanimate objects NOT doing what he told them to do? He reached out, shaking fingers hovering over the handle.. He felt like he was going to burst.

"Just DO it _damn_... one, two... _three_." He shoved the door open with a bang, eyes screwed tightly shut, fully expecting an enraged Kyo to yell at him to Go Away, or at the very least, an angry glare. Or mocking of his cowardice. Yeah...

He was the _rat_ for Christ's sake, where was his spine!?

Yuki stood there for a few moments, all his muscles tense, eyes still shut and hand still on the handle. He could feel a slight buzzing in his ears. He wondered vaguely why he was so petrified. Any moment now...

Nothing happened.

He opened stormy grey eyes cautiously.

The room was empty.

Well, damn.

Yuki's tense muscles immediately relaxed and he felt a little shaky. More than a little, actually, he felt exhausted. Like all the energy and adrenaline had suddenly been drained out of him. He leaned against the door-frame and glanced around the room. It was surprisingly tidy, Yuki noted. And it was still empty. No sign of the fiery red-head.

But just as he was about to leave to look for Kyo somewhere else -the woods, maybe?- something caught his eye.

The window was open. Barely, only a couple of centimetres, swinging minutely on its frame, but it was enough to notice. Yuki could have hit himself. Of _course_. Where else would a cat go to brood?

Sliding open the window, he placed a foot on the sill and, with strength acquired from years of martial arts training, hoisted himself up to grab the edge of the roof. With little effort, he pulled himself up.

He could almost hear the dog's over-dramatic cries of dismay as four or five tiles tumbled down to thud softly on the grass below. The wind was soothing through his hair, and smelled faintly of the forest. He could see why Kyo liked it up here.

Straightening up, he spotted Kyo on the far end of the roof, lying on his back with his hands behind his head, He was gazing at the clouds with his expression blank, tufts of red floating around his face. He didn't show any signs of noticing Yuki but the rat rather doubted this. He had made quite a noisy entrance and god knows the cat had sharp ears.

Yuki's nervousness came back full-force at the sight of the other boy and it was with great difficulty that he forced himself to start walking forward. He felt as if he was wading through thick water, pushing through heavy cloud.

He stumbled clumsily on a loose tile. There was still no reaction from Kyo. Unless a blink could count. Yuki didn't count it.

He stopped when he was around a metre away from the boy. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he noticed, once again, how handsome Kyo was. Stretched out on his back with the breeze lifting his shirt every now and then, the one or two inches of tanned skin showing below the collarbone, eyes far, far away. He looked so... _at ease_. With himself. But still Yuki knew that he could shoot to his feet in an instant, orangey-red snapping to deep, angry crimson just like _that_. Kyo was so volatile. It was what made him so attractive. To Yuki, anyway.

Maybe, deep inside, Yuki was a secret danger-junkie. _Quite_ deep inside. It was an amusing notion.

Yuki thought his trains of thought were rather weird. But anyway...

He cautiously dropped to knees, wondering if what he was doing was ok. He felt kind of like he was intruding on Kyo's personal space, his safe haven up here on the roof. He avoided looking at the other boy's eyes, and instead chose to scrutinise his own fingers which were twisting in his lap.

"Er..." He ventured quietly. He hadn't the faintest clue how to start. He knew what he had to _convey_, but actually saying it seemed a lot more complicated. He tried again, ears straining for some sign that Kyo had heard him.

"L-look, Kyo, about today... well, I-IknowwhatIdidearlierwaswrongandIknowIhurtyouandI'mreallyreallysorrybu-"

His rambling was stopped by a soft chuckle. He looked up, startled, mouth hanging open. Quickly he assessed what had just come pouring out of his mouth, and cursed himself for sounding so stupid. That didn't go so well. He shut his mouth swiftly. But wait, was Kyo laughing?

He was, albeit quietly. He continued to stare at the sky as his chuckles subsided. He grinned slowly.

"Yuki, you..." he stopped and blinked slowly. Yuki decided just then, blinks _did_ count.

"It's ok. It's just... ask me first ok? Next time you decide to go and _molest_ me in public."

"So... you're ok with people knowing?" Yuki felt a smile tugging at his lips. It was going to be all right.

"Well they were gonna find out anyway, I guess. It'd be hard to hide it from Shigure, and then he'd obviously tell Ayame, and thats like broadcasting it on the radio he's so loud..."

Yuki was silent for a while. He was almost vibrating with happiness. His fingers were still twitching, but in a good way.

"You know, by _it_" Somehow, Yuki suddenly found himself very, very close to Kyo. His arms had been grabbed, and he was now suspended above the boy's body. His heart jumped and he was almost overwhemed by their _closeness_ and the heat that seemed to emanate from Kyo in waves. He swallowed, his mind buzzing with rapid-fire thoughts. He was so _close_. Their noses were almost touching.

"-I meant this..." And then Kyo kissed him, and he stopped thinking.

Yuki sank into the kiss. God this felt so good... how many times had they done this today? Twice? Eight times? He couldn't find the answer at the moment in the fluffy pink cloud that was currently his brain, so he hastened to return the kiss, licking and biting and- _ooh_ that felt good... what was Kyo doing with his _teeth_? Ooh...

By now Yuki was lying half on top of Kyo, their upper-bodies touching, pressed together. Kyo didn't seem to mind being squashed like this, in fact, he seemed to be trying to press even closer to Yuki, his back arching up and his hands running up and down his sides.

It wasn't that cold, but somehow. to Yuki, the contrast between the freshness of the air and Kyo's heated skin sent shivers down his spine, especially when Kyo touched right- _there_. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat. Do that again...

Both of them, in their current states, were oblivious to the fact that they were being spied upon. Approximately thirty centimetres below them, Shigure and Ayame were precariously standing on a box with one of Hatori's handy stethoscopes pressed to the ceiling. Ayame was red with suppressed giggles, while Shigure was rather proud. It had been he, after all, who had stolen -_borrowed with intent to keep_, stethescopes were _fuun_- the instrument from his friend's bag. His was genius, and he knew it. He was grinning like a maniac while trying to get closer to the ceiling to hear some more _sounds_. This was fun.

Downstairs in the kitchen Hatori was sitting at the table, fully aware of what was happening a couple of floors above him. He sipped his tea and decided not to care. Well, he would later, just not right now. This tea was too expensive, and he'd already brewed a cup. Or two.

Yes, Hatori was satisfied with his priorities. Very much so.

* * *

**Hmm... well then. Hope you liked it, and review please!**


End file.
